The Way of the Force
by Shadow6666666
Summary: Join a young Jedi Master as he defends the galaxy from the dark side. AU. Rating just to be safe.


**Story Info:**

**This story takes place in an alternate universe to the movies though some things will remain the same. No Palpatine, no Anakin or most of the other main characters from the films though secondary characters will be present. Almost all of the species and planets are real in the Star Wars universe though i will create one if i can't find one that fits what i want. All of the Force Powers and lightsaber info is real from source too. If you want to find out more head to Wookiepedia which i where i get my info.  
**

**The main story takes place around the time of Phantom Menace. Also this story will be slow updating as my main focus is on A Pokemon Adventure. If you haven't read that story it's on my homepage.**

* * *

**A/N In this Chapter I'll place the main characters age in bold immediately after the horizontal line so you know how long has pased between scenes.**

**Copyright Info. I only own the main characters some of the secondary characters and the odd planet and species. Everything else belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Arts, I'm simply playing in his Galaxy.**

* * *

**A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far Far Away...**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The young boy stood next to his mother as she once more talked to the short green alien. The boy and his mother were both human, as was the boy's father who was absent at this meeting, the boy was young, no more than three years old and had short, dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes that shone with inquisitiveness and intelligence. Even at his young age he understood that he would soon be leaving with the kind green alien and leaving his mother behind. The talking soon stopped and his mother bent down and looked him in the eye.

"Brett I want you to know the final choice is yours whether you want to go with Master Yoda or not," his mother said her eyes shining with unshed tears as she knew he was sure to go.

Brett looked between his mother and Master Yoda who simply stood there with a kind smile on his aged face.

"I wanna go mummy," Brett replied turning back to his mother. "I gonna be great Jedi just for you mummy."

"I knew you'd say that sweetheart," his mother said a tearful smile on her face. "Go with Master Yoda and become a great Jedi."

"Please keep him as safe as possible," Brett's mother asked turning to Master Yoda.

"Watch over him I will. Safe as possible, he will be," Master Yoda replied before turning to Brett. "Come Youngling time to go it is, say goodbye you must."

Brett bade a tearful goodbye to his mother and wishing he could farewell his father even though he'd done so before coming to the meeting as it was believed by all that he would most likely to be going, walked up the boarding ramp of the Jedi ship with Master Yoda.

Brett watched out the window of the ship as he left his home planet and his family behind. Once the ship entered hyperspace and the planet was lost from sight he turned from the window of the ship's common area to find Yoda watching him.

"Tough your choice was. Hard to let go it will be, but forget you should not," the venerable Jedi said. "Make the most of this chance you should."

Brett nodded while giving the most determined look a slightly terrified three year old was capable of.

* * *

**(Still 3 yrs of age)**

It had been a month since Brett had arrived at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and now Brett was standing with the rest of his class in the hanger of the Temple. Master Yoda had brought the class here to welcome a new initiate into the order and who would be joining their class.

Brett watched as a ship flew into the hanger and the boarding ramp descended. Out of the ship walked a tall reptilian creature with large eyes and a flat head in the standard brown cloak of a Jedi. The alien Brett recognized from class a few days ago as an Arconan. Behind the Arconan a little human girl walked down after him, her eyes darting around in terror and nervousness. Right then and there Brett decided he was going to befriend the girl, he still remembered what it was like to be new to the temple, besides even though he'd been here a month he didn't have any good friends only passing acquaintances and this girl looked like she could really use a friend. The girl was Brett's age or a few months younger and was short, even for her age. She had light brown almost caramel coloured hair a bright shining green eyes.

"Welcome back, Master Sazon," Master Yoda greeted. "To your young friend please introduce us."

"This is Catherine Edwards she's three and from the planet Corsin," Master Sazon answered in Basic for the benefit of the younglings, rather than his native tongue.

Catherine was standing shyly at the base of the ramp not daring to approach the other children who by now had begun talking amongst themselves. Seeing this Brett walked right up to her.

"Hi I'm Brett do you wanna be friends?" Brett asked.

"R-r-really?" Catherine asked meekly.

"Sure," Brett replied. "We'll work really hard and become the bestest Jedi there is."

"Okay," Catherin replied with a giggle.

* * *

**(6yrs of age)**

Brett was the only one of his class that wasn't excited as they entered the park on Coruscant's mid-level. Exploring outside the Temple on an excursion just didn't seem as exciting without his best friend there beside him. Catherine was back at the Temple having caught a cold from a senator who had visited the Temple to meet with Master Yoda and the other members of the Jedi High Council.

Brett sat down under a tree and watched as his classmates enjoyed combining the playground equipment and their Force powers. If Catherine had been there the two of them would have joined their classmates but Brett didn't feel much like going by himself. While Brett and Catherine got along with all their other classmates they were closest to each other and their classmates had long ago realised they would only join in if they were both together otherwise they'd keep to themselves and practice using the Force.

"Are you a Jedi too?" a voice asked from above him.

Brett looked up and saw a boy his age looking at him while hanging by his knees from the branch above him. The boy had brown eyes and short cut brown hair.

"Yeah I am," Brett replied. "I'm going to be the best Jedi there is. Except maybe Master Yoda."

"Prove you're a Jedi," the boy replied.

In answer Brett stood up and jumped up onto the branch using the Force to aid him in his jump.

"Cool, wish I could do that," the boy said. "I'm Mitchell by the way; I'm going to be a soldier in the Galactic Army. Wanna be friends"

"I'm Brett and sure," Brett replied. "My friend Catherine will probably be your friend too. She's stuck back at the Temple sick."

"Bummer," Mitchell replied. "Wanna play?"

"Sure," Brett answered.

Master Yoda watched as his young student ran and climbed after the young boy he seemed to have befriended. All Jedi gained friends and allies through their life that could be useful in serving the galaxy and it seemed as with many skills Brett was starting on this a bit earlier than most. Yoda could only chuckle as he imagined the impact Brett and his two friends would have on the Galaxy.

* * *

**(11 yrs of age)**

Brett ducked behind a container as a brick went flying past where his head had just been. Brett was in the midst of the tournament section of the Jedi Initiate Trials and the room he was in was designed to resemble a warehouse. To one side was a row of stands upon which sat the other thirty Initiates that had reached this stage with Brett and his opponent rounding out the lucky thirty-two.

From his crouched position Brett could spot Catherine watching anxiously and Master Yoda and the other Council Members behind her watching seriously. In the rows behind the Council Members were a number of other Jedi Knights and Masters all of whom had come in search of an Initiate to take on as their Jedi Padawan. Finally in the front row off to the side nearest Catherine and Master Yoda sat a dozen five year old Initiates who'd convinced Master Yoda to bring them so they could watch their 'big brother' Brett take the trials.

"Come out, come out Brett, I always knew you were a little coward behind all your big talk," Brett's opponent taunted.

Brett's opponent was Paul Azlar, another Human and Brett's biggest rival within the temple. A year older than Brett with short black hair and brown eyes at twelve years old this was Paul's second last chance to attract the attention of a Knight or Master. So far Paul had spent the entire battle attacking Brett non-stop. If Brett didn't know that doing so would get Paul kicked out of the Order he'd swear Paul was trying to kill him.

Paul had hated Brett almost from the moment they met, while Brett was a well liked, if somewhat private, intelligent, skilled and powerful student Paul had few friends, anger issues, mediocre intelligence, skills and power, a bully and was incredibly overconfident constantly trying to make himself out to be a better Jedi than he was. All of these facts combined explained why he had yet to be chosen as a Padawan and it seemed he was pouring all his anger and frustration into defeating Brett, who he always blamed for his failures despite the fact Brett hadn't said more than a few dozen words to him his entire life preferring to ignore the older initiate, in this one battle.

Coming back to the situation at hand Brett used the Force to send a cardboard box careening across the room behind Paul who turned when he heard the box crash into the wall. While Paul's attention was on the area the box had crashed Brett jumped over the container landing behind Paul and hit him on the left forearm with his training lightsaber before jumping away onto another container off to the side.

"Initiate Risson has scored a second burn, if Initiate Azlar is hit again the match will go to Initiate Risson," the voice of Jedi Master Kit Fisto the council member overseeing the battle echoed through the room.

A scream of rage came from Paul who spun around and flung numerous wooden crates at Brett who used the Force to jump to another container knowing it was too far away to make it unaided. The boxes crashed against the wall shattering into pieces. Paul then flung the largest pieces at Brett who again dodged to the side though this time he came a little closer to Paul as well. Paul sent another two crates at Brett who jumped over them causing them to crash into the wall near the stands showering wooden shards around the corner of the stands.

Brett jumped forward and swung to deal the final burn but Paul managed to twist away and used a Force push to throw Brett into the wall where he slid down to the ground surrounded by the last two intact wooden crates. Brett shook his head to clear the dizziness from hitting the wall just in time to notice the area had begun to heat up. Looking down he saw small embers licking at the shards and quickly growing. Brett could think of only one possibility but he had thought not even Paul would be that stupid as to use it. Pyrokinesis was a powerful and potentially highly dangerous Force power that could easily get out of control if the user didn't concentrate enough.

Jumping out of the growing flames Brett dodged a fireball that raced towards him. Crouching back behind a container Brett stuck his head out and two things caught his eye.

1. The fire by the crates was still growing and

2. Paul couldn't seem to stop throwing fireballs.

Hearing a scream Brett turned towards the stands where he saw the wood that had scattered around the stands had caught alight and was raging out of control. The flames had spread and were beginning to set the stands alight. He could see the Knights and Masters combining their powers to create a Force barrier to protect the Younglings and Initiates while they escaped to the door. He could see Catherine still at the stands directing the Younglings making sure they made it out. Then he saw a container on top of a stack get hit by a fireball. The force of the impact unbalanced the container and it fell blocking the door preventing half of the younglings from getting out while the flames crept closer, their approach unhindered by the barrier which didn't quite reach the door.

Without a second thought Brett ran towards the door and put all his power into putting up a Force barrier, a difficult task as Brett had only tried it a few times.

"Catherine, get that container away from the door!" Brett yelled as the flames licked at the barrier.

Seeing that the last of the Younglings had reached the door she ran over and began to use the force to try to lift the container. Seeing what she was doing the Younglings began to try to help by adding their own limited Force strength to the task. Brett felt two stray fireballs batter at his barrier and knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. He could see the Knights and Masters had left the Council members to maintain their barrier and gone to either help Paul get his Pyrokinesis under control or to help Catherine and the Younglings. A small cheer behind him told Brett the container had been moved and the Younglings were leaving. Brett chanced a look over his shoulder and saw the last of the Younglings go through the door and Catherine signal for him to leave. Before he could turn around and drop the barrier something smashed through the barrier and into the side of Brett's head knocking him to the ground. The sting of flames and Catherine's scream his last sensations before darkness claimed him.

* * *

**(Still 11)**

Brett groaned as he opened his eyes trying to pull himself up into a sitting position. Feeling a pair of hands on his back helping him sit up he opened his eyes fully to see Catherine at the side of his bed helping him up.

"How long was I out?" Brett asked. "More importantly did everyone get out alright?"

"Four days you've been out, almost exactly actually," Catherine replied returning to her seat beside his bed. "A few of the Masters have minor burns from trying to stop Paul but all the Younglings and other Initiates are fine. You were the worst."

"How bad?" Brett asked.

"Burns of various degrees and a fractured skull," Catherine replied. "The bacta tank healed the burns and most of the fracture too but couldn't help your concussion or unconsciousness, though the healers said that was probably for the best. They said you'd be able to leave a day or so after you woke up."

"That's good I hate it in here," Brett said.

"I'm going to find Master Yoda he asked to be notified when you woke up," Catherine told him.

"Worry not Miss Edwards sense him wake up I did," the voice of Master Yoda said from the door of the med bay where he stood with the class of Younglings that had watched the tournament trailing behind him, all of them taller than him. "Wanted to visit my class did."

The younglings all ran up to Brett's bed and hugged some part of his body thanking him.

"Hey what are big brother's for?" Brett said as he pat as many of the younglings on the back as he could. "Now why don't you all head on back to your class I'll be back on my feet in no time, you'll see."

With goodbyes to Brett, 'big sister' Catherine and Master Yoda the younglings ran off back to their class. When the last one turned to leave Brett turned to Master Yoda who was watching the younglings run out with a smile on his face.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about Master Yoda?" Brett asked.

"Indeed young one, thank you I wanted to, protect the younglings you both did even if put yourself in danger it did," Yoda replied. "Proud of you both the council is."

"It was nothing Master it was the right thing," Catherine replied.

"Yeah couldn't let them get hurt could we," Brett added.

"None the less thank you I do," Yoda responded. "Now want to speak with each of you someone does."

Two men walked into the med bay. Both were human and above average in height. One had short blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had long black hair with hazel eyes.

"Hello to the both of you, my name is Jedi Master Edward Thorn and this is my friend Jedi Master Thomas Jones," the black haired man.

"Edward and I would like to take you both as our Padawan's," Thomas continued. "Brett with Ed and Catherine with myself. If you're both happy with that of course."

Brett and Catherine looked at each other, they had both heard of the two Masters who were well known as powerful and skilled, if somewhat unorthodox Jedi Masters who were sure to be able to pass on a great deal of knowledge about the Force.

"We'd be honoured Masters," Brett replied as Catherine nodded alongside him. "But why us?"

"Simple," Ed replied. "We were both at the tournament and saw what happened. You both fought well and showed great skill and a wide range of abilities we both want to foster that and help you achieve your full potential which from what we saw is huge."

"Also you both thought of the Younglings first at the tournament and yourselves second," Thomas continued. "Your selflessness was astounding. So do you both agree?"

"Of course thank you Masters for this chance," Catherine answered.

"Excellent we'll talk again once your released Brett," Ed said before he and Thomas got up and left.

* * *

**(16yrs of age)**

"Master what are we doing here?" Brett asked as he and his Master walked down a corridor in the Galactic Senate building.

"A Senator friend of mine asked me to come here to see if we could help him out with something," Ed replied.

"I thought you didn't like politicians much," Brett said

"For the most part I don't. I think most of them are self-serving blowhards that can't pull their heads out of their arse long enough to actually do their jobs," Ed replied. "My friend though is different and is one of the few Senator's that actually seem to care about making the galaxy better. Here we are."

The two stepped through the doors into an outer office with a young redheaded man behind a desk. Ed walked up towards the desk and quickly got the man's attention.

"Master Thorn here to see Senator Glaz," Ed said.

"Go on through he's expecting you," the receptionist replied.

The two Jedi walked into the inner office where a large tan skinned humanoid Brett recognised as a Krish sat behind a desk reading through a pile of papers. The Krish looked up when he heard the two enter.

"Ha, ha, Edward it's good to see you again my friend," the Krish said happily standing up to great the two. "And who's this young man with you?"

"It's good to see you again too Kadran, this is my current Padawan; Brett Risson," Ed replied before turning to Brett. "Brett this is my friend Senator Kadran Glaz representative in the Galactic Senate for the Outer-Rim planet Kabal."

"It's an honour to meet you Senator, you must be good if Master Thorn is friends with you despite you being a politician," Brett said with a short bow.

"Don't tell me you're turning your Padawan against politicians Ed," Senator Glaz said with a laugh.

"I didn't have much work to do to be honest," Ed replied. "So what did you call me for old friend?"

"Well the president of Kabal has been having some problems with rebels causing some rather large chaos. Luckily no one has been killed yet but there have been a number of injuries," Glaz explained. "The president asked me to approach the Jedi Council for help. I decided to ask you first."

Before Ed could reply the door to the office opened and a girl about 16 maybe a few months younger than Brett walked in.

"Here's the files you asked for boss," the girl said.

"Ah thank you Katelyn," Glaz said. "Katelyn this is my friend Jedi Master Edward Thorn and his Padawan Brett Risson. My friends this is my assistant, and if I have my way eventual successor, Katelyn Watson."

"It's nice to meet you both," Katelyn said.

"Likewise," Brett replied as his Master replied likewise.

"Anyways these files cover the attacks that have occurred," Glaz continued.

* * *

**(18 yrs of age)**

Brett watched the flames flicker as he sat facing the front of the cave wondering if he'd be doing this again tomorrow night or if he'd seen his final sunset.

"Wondering if we've seen our final sunset?" Catherine asked as she walked up to him from further into the cave.

"Yeah, wondering if there was anything we could have done that would have kept us out of this scenario," Brett replied. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Can't, too much on my mind," Catherine replied as she sat down next to Brett. "The prince is though."

Brett and Catherine had been on a mission with their Masters to rescue the young Tagnonian Prince Hagnor of the planet Nigwain in the Mid-Rim who had been kidnapped. They had managed to find and rescue the prince from a compound on the Outer-Rim planet of Andooweel and were on their way to return them when their ship was assaulted by the group that had kidnapped the prince. During the battle their Masters had placed the two in an escape pod with the prince instructing them to protect him and do what they could to get him home.

They'd by luck landed on Nigwain unfortunately much of the planet was dense unexplored jungle and they'd seemingly crashed in the middle of nowhere far from any of the few cities that the semi amphibious Tagnons had. With little choice, and a survey of the surroundings from a treetop by the two Padawan's, the three had gathered what supplies they had and set out in a random direction in the hope they'd find civilization. That had been nearly three weeks ago and the only reason they'd survived this long was that the two Jedi could use the Force to slow down their metabolism meaning they could go longer without food and there was more for the prince. The prince was a member of the semi amphibious Nigwin's a toad-like species who could survive in water or on land.

"If only there was something we could have done to help him survive," Catherine continued.

"We've already stretched ourselves to the limit of survival without food and water Cat," Brett replied. "We did our best but it wasn't enough this time. It's hard to accept but I can join the living Force happy that I tried my hardest."

"That is true," Catherine said. "It does make me wonder about the things I've missed due to being a Jedi though."

"Family, a normal life, relationships,' Brett queried.

"Yeah exactly, though not so much family being I'm an orphan," Catherine replied. "Like where would our friendship have led if we weren't forbidden from having close relationships."

"Yeah, I've wondered that myself, especially the last few years," Brett admitted.

"Really?" Catherine asked.

"We're forbidden from having close relationships, no one can stop us from having normal biological and emotional reactions and thoughts," Brett replied taking her hand in his. "And I'd be an idiot if I couldn't see that my best friend had grown into a beautiful woman. Not to mention smart, funny, kind and brave"

"Suck up," Catherine laughed before turning serious again. "I could say the same thing about you too you know."

"You know we're probably going to be dead within the next two days," Brett said nervously. "Do we really need to worry about what the Jedi code says anymore?"

"I don't know, we've followed it all our lives, I always thought I'd follow it till my death." Catherine replied. "But you have a point."

"Good it means I don't have any regrets doing this," Brett said before leaning over and joining his lips with hers and laying the two of them down on the floor of the cave.

* * *

**(Still 18)**

Brett's lightsaber was a blue blur as he deflected the blaster bolts from the rebels that had stormed the palace.

He, Catherine and Prince Hagnor had been resting in a clearing trying to find the energy to continue on after trekking through the jungle when a small scout ship had landed in front of them causing the two Jedi to ignite their sabers and drag themselves in front of the prince only to find their Masters walking down the landing ramp. The three were quickly shipped back to the palace and had spent the last week recovering from their starvation and dehydration when an hour ago rebels had broken into the palace causing the current situation.

Brett Force pushed his three opponents into the wall knocking them out before spinning around in time to see Catherine receive a blaster bolt to the abdomen and fall to her knees.

Brett felt a scream in the Force he recognised as a sentient life form dying but could see clearly that Catherine was fine so wrote it off as an unlucky coincidence and Force jumped over his friend and disarmed one of her assailants, quite literally. Turning to see a half dozen more rebels come in the door opposite Brett reached to his belt and pulled out and ignited his second lightsaber. Seeing Brett ignite his second sabre Catherine jumped over him and disabled the rebel between them and the hallways other door and quickly ran through it while Brett covered their escape, his lightsabers twin azure blurs as they spun.

* * *

**(19 yrs of age)**

Brett and Catherine stood at the back of the hall as they watched the graduation ceremony from the Republic Marine Academy. The two had managed to get away from the Temple long enough to come and watch.

"Finally this year's top student Mitchell Davies, graduating with highest honours," the academy dean announced.

Mitchell walked up and shook hands with the dean before receiving his diploma and posting.

Slipping out the back door Brett and Catherine waited in the shadows until Mitchell left the hall. Spotting the two e quickly made his way over.

"Thanks for coming you two," Mitchell greeted them.

"No worries, we're just glad we could get away to come," Catherine replied.

"When do you leave for your posting?" Brett asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm being sent out to Xiunsrus in the Outer Rim," Mitchell replied.

"In that case we should be getting back to the Temple and let you get packed," Brett commented.

"Yeah I guess so, thanks again," Mitchell replied.

Mitchell gave Catherine a hug and took Brett's hand in his.

"Look after yourself my friend," Brett said seriously. "And May the Force be with You."

"And with you both," Mitchell replied.

With this two Jedi left to return to the Temple and Mitchell to his academy dorm to pack.

* * *

**(20 yrs of age)**

Brett knelt in a darkened room two floors below the Jedi Council chamber at the peak of the Jedi Temple's highest spire. Arrayed around him were the twelve Jedi Council Masters, Master Jones and of course Master Thorn. One by one the Masters ignited their lightsabers ending with Master Yoda as Grand Master of the Order who stood in front of him.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed," Master Yoda said, his normal speech patterns abandoned during this ancient and sacred ceremony.

"Jedi Padawan Brett Risson," Master Yoda proclaimed bringing his lightsaber down above each of Brett's shoulders. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub the Jedi, Knight of the Republic."

With these final words Master Yoda severed the Padawan braid that rested behind Brett's ear before stepping back.

Brett picked the severed braid and his two lightsabers off the floor before rising to his feet. After bowing silently to the members of the circle he left the chamber now a fully-fledged Jedi Knight.

* * *

**(24 yrs of age)**

Brett and Catherine sat in the back row of the stands partially obscured by shadows watching the current initiates undertaking their Padawan trials remembering their own trials. Luckily no one had tried to burn the temple to the ground yet though Brett had to admit, there was still time. Brett turned to watch one of the human initiates sitting on the sidelines talking to a girl that was obviously his friend. Both had shown great skill and potential and Brett was certain he would choose one of the two. Turning to Catherine he saw she was watching the same pair. When she turned to face him they both nodded at each other having made their choice.

As the trials ended the other masters and knights filed out one or two walking up to talk to a council member. Seeing Master Yoda look their way Brett signalled to the pair with his eyes and Master Yoda nodded and beckoned to the two and leading the two over to Brett and Catherine.

"Meet Knight's Risson and Edwards I would like you to," Master Yoda said when the three reached Brett and Catherine. "Knight's Risson, Edwards meet Initiates Michael Yates and Bianca Stone."

As Master Yoda introduced the Initiates Brett and Catherine got a closer look. Michael was around 12yrs old and human short black hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and lanky for his age. From what Brett had seen he had learned to use his height and lankiness to his advantage and was quite fast. Bianca on the other hand was of average height and the same age and species as Michael. She had chin length brown hair and blue eyes. Like she Michael she was fast but where Michael used his lankiness to add strength to his strikes she was incredibly agile and could dance around an opponent and find an opening.

"It's nice to meet you both Masters," the two younger Jedi said.

"Nice to meet you both as well," Catherine replied.

"To cut a long story short, we asked Master Yoda to bring the two of you over here because we wanted to take you on as our Padawan's," Brett added. "So what do you say?"

The two initiates looked at each other and nodded before turning back.

"Yeah!" the two replied excitedly.

"Excellent, meet the two of us in the Room of a Thousand Fountains tomorrow morning at 9:30 for your first lesson with us," Brett said.

The two initiates nodded eagerly before being dismissed and heading to their quarters leaving the two Knights to chat with Master Yoda.

* * *

**(26 yrs of age)**

Brett entered the Jedi Council Chambers to find only Master Yoda waiting for him. Noticing the look of abject sadness on the wise old Jedi's face sent a chill of fear through Brett wondering what could have happened.

"Sit you should Knight Risson," Master Yoda said in a heavy voice.

"What's wrong Master Yoda?" Brett asked as in front of Grand Master.

"Wanted to tell you myself I did, bad tidings I bring," Yoda said. "Returned from a mission your former Master has. Among us he is no longer. Killed in action he was, returned by his apprentice his body was."

"NO!" Brett cried great pain running through his heart. "How did he die Master?"

"Blade of a Lightsaber it was," Master Yoda replied sadly. "A Dark Jedi it was."

"I thought the Dark Jedi had been wiped out with the Sith," Brett said stunned. "Though I guess it would be impossible to wipe them all out, some must have survived and passed along their teachings"

"Indeed, true that is," Master Yoda said. "Believe the official report Master Windu and I do not."

"What do you mean?" Brett asked.

"Your old rival Master Thorn's new apprentice was. Take him on after his original Master died of old age he did. Much anger he held. Believed he was being held back he did."

"You think Paul killed Master Thorn," Brett realised.

"Indeed, but proof we have not, agreed to allow him to take the trials the majority of the council has," Master Yoda continued. "Believe this is the right move I do not."

"Thank you for telling me this yourself Master Yoda," Brett replied. "This is going to take me a while to process, but I promise I won't go after revenge."

"Know that I do," Master Yoda replied. "A will your Master had. Unusual for a Jedi it was."

Brett was stunned, due to their minimalist possession lifestyle and the fact a Jedi's lightsaber was cremated with them most Jedi never bothered with a will like most beings.

"Have this he wanted you to," Master Yoda continued pulling a lightsaber from his robes.

Brett took it reverently and ignited it, a pure white blade erupting. The result of a very rare crystal that Master Thorn had received as the traditional 13th birthday present from a Master to their Padawan the blade colour was unique among the entire Order as the crystal was believed to be extinct for centuries. Thorn had later used it to construct himself a new sabre after passing the Knight's trials creating the blade in Brett's hands. Brett had always admired the lightsaber and for his former Master to specifically leave it to him meant a great deal to Brett and brought tears to the young Knights eyes.

"Thank you Master Yoda," Brett replied before looking up to stare at the ceiling unseeingly. "And to you Master Thorn, I'll look after it I promise."

"Glad he would be to know in good hands it is, make it your own he would want you to," Master Yoda said before standing and starting to make his way out of the room before stopping and resting a hand on Brett's shoulder. "Truly sorry I am a great loss for all Master Thorn's death is."

With that said Master Yoda left the room leaving Brett to grieve for his lost friend, mentor and father figure.

* * *

**(27 yrs of age)  
**

Brett leant against the tree where he had first met Mitchell waiting for his friend to arrive for the meeting he had asked for.

"Brings back good memories doesn't it being here?" came a voice behind him.

Brett turned to see Mitchell smiling as he stared at the large old tree. His friend hadn't changed much in the two decades since they met. His brown hair was no longer short and now reached the nave of his neck and, like Brett's shoulder length dark blonde hair, was gathered with a rubber band and his eyes no longer shone with the naivety of youth instead showing the horrors he'd seen as a Galactic Marine. He stood within an inch either way of Brett's height and weighed much the same. The smile the memories he was reliving brought helped hide some of the pain in his eyes.

"Well if it isn't the highly decorated Captain Davies," Brett said with a smile as he and Mitchell shook hands. "What's up Mitch?"

"I handed in my resignation to my General," Mitchell replied. "And I've approached the Galactic Senate about receiving official recognition and authorisation for a Bounty Hunter group."

"Wow, did not expect that," Brett said stunned. "But sure why not."

"I received a conformation yesterday and am about to start approaching contacts of mine about joining me."

"So what's this got to do with me?" Brett asked.

"Nothing really other than keeping my friend up with events in my life, but if the Jedi ever need someone to back them up my team will be there in an instant," Mitchell replied.

"I'll keep that mind old friend," Brett replied before his commlink began to signal.

Staring at the message Brett turned to his friend. "I've got to go the Council wants to see me. I wish you luck my friend. May the Force be With You."

"And to you old friend," Mitchell replied before Brett leapt into the tree and then onto a nearby building.

* * *

**(31 yrs of age)**

Brett and Catherine entered the Jedi Council chambers to find the whole Council assembled. The two Jedi were still limping slightly due to recent injuries on a mission.

"Welcome both of you," Master Windu said.

Tall dark skinned and with a deep commanding voice Master Windu was considered the second most powerful Jedi in the Order.

"What can we do for the Council Masters?" Catherine asked.

"Reward you we have decided," Master Yoda answered.

"Your actions on Qiilura helped save countless lives and prevented large scale interplanetary war within its system," Master Fisto continued.

"All at the risk of your own lives," the large headed Cerean Master Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"These actions have shown to this Council your dedication to the Force, the Republic and to peace," the Kel Dor Master Plo Koon continued through his antiox breath mask.

"For this the Council has decided to honour your valour and honour," the long necked Master Yarael Poof finished the explanation.

"It is the unanimous decision of this assemblage of the Jedi High Council to elevate the pair of you to the rank of Jedi Master," Master Windu revealed.

"We're honoured you feel us worthy Masters," Brett replied with some shock.

"Tomorrow at noon take place your Master ceremony will," Master Yoda said before the Council dismissed the two.

* * *

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed the start of The Way of the Force. I hope I managed to get Yoda's speech patterns right but if not it's good enough. As I said at the top this story will be slow to update as i will be concentrating on A Pokemon Adventure.  
Please read and review. Shadow out**


End file.
